No nos enamoremos
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: No me sonrías así, no me mires así, no me hables así. Haces que todo sea más fácil y mucho más difícil. No nos enamoremos, no hoy, no ahora. Tal vez el próximo mes este listo, quizás la siguiente semana, no hoy, no esta hora.
_Servus!_

 _Sakura CardCaptor no me pertenece…. Y todo lo demás… la historia salió de mi cerebrito así que no pueden usarlas… no que puedan o quieran hacerlo pero hay que prevenir._

 _ **Canción de inspiración:**_ _ **BIG BANG "Let's not fall in love"**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

No nos enamoremos cariño, no hoy, no ahora.

Ambos hemos sufrido, tenemos un corazón roto y desecho que no está listo para enamorarse.

No hoy, no ahora. Tal vez el próximo mes esté listo, tal vez la siguiente semana, pero no hoy, no en esta hora.

Todo el mundo se enamora Tomoyo, es tan fácil hacerlo con la persona indicada. Una linda sonrisa, una cara bonita, un pequeño gesto, una mirada cariñosa y ya. No se necesita mucho, no hace falta más.

Tú y yo ya nos hemos enamorado, de personas diferentes pero que al igual nos hicieron daño. Entregamos todo sin pedir nada cambio, dimos el corazón en plata y lo regresaron en garras.

No fue intencional, lo sé. Por lo menos en tú caso, ella nunca fue para ti y lo sabías. Aceptaste ese hecho pero aun así te enamoraste, de lejos, de a poco, pero aun así dolió como si la tuvieras, dolió porque nunca la tuviste, porque los "Y si" murieron en tu corazón mucho antes de formare en tus labios. Te desgarro el alma porque tuviste que dejarla ir porque sabías que nunca sería para ti.

Realmente te admiro, Tomoyo, no sé si yo hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo, de escuchar sus sueños compartidos con alguien más, de ser testigo de su grande amor hacia otra persona, de ver sus sonrisas, ajenas a ti.

Te enamoraste, Tomoyo, tanto que no te importo sufrir, te enamoraste a lo tonto, te enamoraste y no fue por ti.

No nos enamoremos Tomoyo, no hoy, no ahora. No estas lista, yo tampoco.

No me sonrías así, no me mires así, no me hables así. Haces que todo sea más fácil y mucho más difícil.

Nos falta tiempo, nos falta coraje, aún no quiero arriesgarme.

Yo también me enamore y lo sabes. Me enamore a lo loco y por poco pierdo todo. También dolió porque la tuve y la perdí, porque me quede sin ella. Viví un mundo diferente con ella y sin ella, y en mi universo hay un antes y un después que aún no logro borrar. La tuve, fue mía y después se marchó, ya no estaba enamorada de mí, ya no me quería a su lado después de tantos años.

Enamorarse es fácil, y desenamorarse también. Me vio a mí, como soy y ya no me soporto.

Me enamore, y di cuanto pude dar para hacerla feliz sin embargo no fue suficiente, nunca lo es.

No nos enamoremos hoy, no ahora, Tal vez el próximo mes estemos listos, quizás la siguiente semana. Pero no hoy, no en esta hora.

Enamorarse es tan fácil, todo el mundo lo hace con la persona indicada.

Yo no quiero enamorarme, Tomoyo, no hoy, no ahora, sé que tú tampoco quieres hacerlo.

Sería tan fácil, acercarme, abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte y decirte todas las palabras dulces que te mereces, enamorarte.

Sería tan fácil, abrazarme, besarme, acariciarme y dejarme enamorarte, porque también me enamoraría de ti.

Seríamos dos personas enamoradas, como muchas otras en el mundo. Jugando en un arcoíris, viviendo en una fantasía, prometiendo "para siempres" que sentimos en ese momento y olvidamos en el siguiente, jurando "nuncas" que dejamos que se interpongan.

¿Luego qué?

Debemos de pasar de nuevo por todo lo que ya hemos sufrido.

No nos enamoremos, Tomoyo. No te lo mereces, ni yo, ninguno de los dos.

No me sonrías así, no me mires así, no me hables así.

A veces, solo a veces, cuando siento el valor de tocarte, de sentirte, puedo verlo, el miedo en tus ojos, estamos cerca, muy cerca, casi a punto de cruzar esa línea, pero no me acobardo, busco lo mejor para nosotros, porque también tengo miedo.

Tenemos miedo Tomoyo, no podemos pasar por lo mismo, sé que mi corazón no lo soportaría. Eres mi mejor amiga, si me desenamoro de ti, te perdería, y otra vez en mi mundo habría un antes y un después mucho más difícil de superar

Todo el mundo se enamora Tomoyo, es tan fácil hacerlo con la persona indicada. Pero muy pocos aman.

Seamos de eso, de los que aman, que ven más allá de una linda sonrisa, una cara bonita, un pequeño gesto, una mirada cariñosa. Seamos de los que aman a gritos, a empujones, de los que se dicen las verdades como son, de los que no perdonan nada por amor, seamos de los que aman, Tomoyo.

Será difícil, pero nos amaremos, el camino tendrá piedras, y grietas, pero lo cruzaremos. Seamos de los que aman.

De esos que no ven el mundo de color de rosa, donde los defectos quedan al descubierto a la luz del día, donde los castillos en las nubes no existen, seamos de los que aman, más allá de ese castillo, de esos que pueden ver el lodo y aun así amar, de esos que no aceptan lo malo pero que lo aman por igual.

Cuidémonos como amantes, amémonos como amigos, veamos más allá del arcoíris, de esas nubes en el camino. Seamos de los que dan y reciben, de esos que demandan y entregan.

Quiero tu felicidad Tomoyo, pero no sobre la mía, también deseo mi felicidad. Seremos felices, lo sé, en nuestro momento, a nuestro propio tiempo.

Te aseguro que dedicaré mis días a ti, y también me los dedicaré a mí, No seremos un "yo" o un "tu", seremos un "nosotros". Una unidad, algo mucho más que solo una pareja enamorada. Seremos dueños de nuestros días y noches, de nuestros minutos y segundos, dedicaremos horas a amarnos.

Seamos de los que aman, no de los que se enamoran.

Querida, enamorarse es fácil. Amar es un reto, un desafío.

Amémonos primero, enamorémonos después, por si al caso llega la caída tengamos donde caer.

No nos enamoremos cariño, no hoy, no ahora.

Seamos de los que aman.

Amémonos hoy, ahora, no el próximo mes, ni la siguiente semana, amémonos hoy, en esta hora. En silencio, desde lejos, preparémonos lento y de a poco.

Estoy dispuesto.

Y tu… ¿Estás dispuesta?

 _Sí…_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Servus queridos lectores! Si otra vez yo!_

 _Boberías de la Autora: Ya van dos en un solo día. Tal vez a muchos no les va a gustar, pero bueno, esto fue lo que me inspiro la canción que mencione arriba, escúchenla con los subtítulos, espero les guste. La canción me inspiro más estos son algunas de las cosas que he sacado bajo conclusión, para mi enamorarse es fácil, amar es difícil._

 _Blouson out._

 _(Dejen Review!)_


End file.
